


Bed Sharing

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN One-Word Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Sam and Dogs, These Two Dumbasses Need to Learn to Use Their Words, Unresolved Pining, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Case wrapped up, Sam went back to the motel early.  Dean went out to the bar.  Coming home to find Sam asleep, that Dean had expected.  Coming home to find Sam asleep sharing the bed with a dog... not so much.





	Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN One Word Bingo  
> Square: Collar

The motel was crappy, even by Winchester standards. To make it worse, there was only one bed. Dean didn’t care for the idea of sleeping in the same bed as his brother. If they had their own beds, then there wasn’t weirdness if they had sex dreams. Dean wouldn’t have to make up a lie when Sam started the little brother teasing asking who he’d been dreaming about.

However, there was now an even bigger problem. Sam had gone to bed early. Fine. Good for him for getting some actual sleep for once. The problem was the dog Sam had an arm thrown over. Where had Sam gotten a dog? Why had Sam gotten a dog? It was a biggish dog, fluffy and mostly yellow, probably a golden retriever. At least it wasn’t a scary dog. Hard to be scared of something that had its tongue sticking out of its mouth, even if the mouth had some nice sharp teeth in it. It was wearing a shiny pink collar, and there were tags, so what Sam should have done was taken the dog home.

“I cannot wait to hear the explanation for this,” Dean said loudly enough to wake Sam up. It worked, as Sam shot up and stared at Dean blearily. “Sam? Explain.”

“Remember when I ran off to Flagstaff?” 

Dean scowled. That was not helping one bit. He remembered, all right. He remembered the shouting. It was the only time his father had actually hit him, not counting when Dean fucked up while they were sparring and John landed a hit he wasn’t expecting. He remembered finding Sam and being caught between the relief that he was okay and anger that he was fine, just had run off. “What’s Flagstaff got to do with this?”

“When I was there, I had a dog. I called him Bones.” The dog’s head perked up, staring at Sam with a dopey-looking smile. Sam reached down to scratch the dog’s ears. “This is Bones. Bones, this is my brother, Dean. I told you all about him.”

Bones came to the end of the bed, head tilted as he examined Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes and backed away. “You expect me to believe that the dog you left in Flagstaff six years ago just happened to find you in freakin’ Muncie, Indiana now?”

“I know it sounds unbelievable, and trust me, I’m still a little confused myself. But…” Sam rolled out of the bed, picked up a piece of paper, and handed it to Dean. “This was tucked into his collar.”

_Hi Sammich!_   
_I sure hope you remember Bones here. The two of you looked after each other for a couple weeks when you were a teenager. Yes, it’s the same dog, and yes, he looks the same. He’s no normal dog. He’s my pet._   
_It’s too early for me to come introduce myself, but just know that when you need me, you’ve got a really powerful weapon in your corner. Until then, Bones will keep an eye on you for me. See you in a couple years, kiddo._

Dean read it again, and then stared at Sam incredulously. “And we’re just gonna go with that? Some whackjob sends you a dog that looks like one you knew for a couple weeks years ago, along with a promise of help in a couple years, and you just accept that?”

“Of course not, Dean. Look.” Sam lifted Bones’s left front paw. “See the missing toe?” It was impossible to miss, but Dean couldn’t figure out how it could have happened. It looked surgical, not accidental. “What are the chances of someone knowing to send me a dog with the correct toe surgically removed? Either we’ve got a creep stalking us, in which case the dog is our best clue to figuring out who and tracking them down, or the letter’s the truth.”

In Dean’s opinion, the second option did not rule out the first at all. Still, Sam had a good point. “Fine. Whatever. We have a dog now. Why’s he on the bed?”

“I didn’t think you’d be back tonight. Figured this gave you the perfect excuse to go get laid, spend the night with some random chick, come back early in the morning ready to hit the road until you saw the dog and we had this fight. Why didn’t you?”

Dean didn’t have an answer for that. Really, now that Sam said it, it was the obvious solution to the only one bed problem. “Well, if you’d rather share a bed with the dog than me, maybe I should!”

“I’d rather share the bed with you, but you weren’t here and I didn’t think you were coming back, you idiot! Bones made it easier to ignore that you weren’t here.”

“What, having the bed to yourself wasn’t a bonus for you?”

Sam opened his mouth, but then a look of panic crossed his face and he snapped it shut again. A couple deep breaths later, he managed, “I’m going back to sleep.” Bones obligingly hopped down as Sam stretched out on the bed, as best he could considering his height, to curl up on the floor in a corner of the room.

With no better ideas for what to do or say, Dean opted for silently heading for the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Sam was acting oddly, but maybe it would make more sense in the morning. Sam was asleep by the time Dean got back out there, so he just got in the bed and waited for sleep to come get him, too.


End file.
